


With Great Whiskey Comes Great Responsibility

by Darksidechick



Series: The Ulterior Motives AU [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna POV, F/M, Hans has a hangover, Romance, Seduction, drunkedness, ulterior motives au, when Hans does things and can't remember them in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidechick/pseuds/Darksidechick
Summary: When family visits, you bond. When Westergaards visit, you drink. A lot. And that’s what Hans had to do to survive one fateful evening forced solo with his brothers. But wasn't the brotherly bonding that was the issue for Anna. It was when her drunken fiance came a-knockin’.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney)
Series: The Ulterior Motives AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	With Great Whiskey Comes Great Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the drunk-hansanna prompt during the "Hansanna for the Holidays" tumblr event.

Anna woke to a heavier weight pressing over her waist. She stirred, reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced about the bedroom. She was in Hans’ bedchamber—a pleasant change to being back in her childhood room over the last few days. Several of her fiancé’s brothers had come to visit from the Southern Isles, and both she and Hans had agreed that it would be best if their bed sharing was put on hold until after they left. Because unlike Gerda, who had sworn to secrecy, Anna was assured the Westergaard men would be all too eager to blab about the forbidden exploits of Arendelle’s new queen.

Still, it didn’t stop them from spending _last_ night together. Though, last night was far from normal.

Anna took in a deep inhale and exhale before rolling over onto her other side. Hans’ one arm that was draped over her fell to the mattress with a soft thud, but he didn’t seem to feel it or stir.

_He’s still out cold…_ She thought. A tender smile formed across her face as she admired him while he slept. _But he looks so peaceful._ One of her hands came out from under the blankets to grasp his hand. The other went towards his face. He was laying on his stomach, though his head was turned towards her. Her fingers caressed down his cheek along the edge of his sideburn. His hair was tussled, partially from last night’s activity, also from sleep, and she couldn’t help but find him adorable. There was even some shadowy stubble on the lower half of his face, and she didn’t mind. He looked like just as much of a mess as she did with her wild bed hair. Two of a kind, they were.

As her eyes traveled from his face downwards to what was exposed from the blankets, she could feel her cheeks flush as memories from the night before came flooding back. A quiet giggle also escaped her lips and she scooted closer to him. Before she even realized it, she had leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips.

That got a stir out of him, and he started to shift. With a quiet groan, he opened his eyes and immediately seemed to regret it. He had to squint to adjust to the early bit of light filtering into the bedroom.

“Good morning, handsome.” She whispered sweetly and placed a feather-light kiss at the tip of his nose.

Hans exhaled deeply and propped himself up on his side. “Well, well… this is quite the surprise.” There was some hoarseness in his voice, and he quickly cleared his throat to get rid of it. His hand reached out to touch her cheek, “A rather pleasant one, I’d say.”

Anna tried hard to keep her eyes on his face and ignore the fact that when he rolled over, the blanket slid down a little more, and now a good portion of his, muscular chest was exposed to her. “S-sleep well?” She asked innocently.

He groaned in response and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know. I feel like I got run over by some runaway carriage.”

“Poor baby…” she cooed.

He quickly fluffed up his pillow before rolling back onto his back again. “What time is it?” He asked, covering his mouth to yawn.

Anna sat up slightly and looked around. His pocket watch was sitting on his bedside table, but he didn’t seem to try to get it himself. She wasn’t sure if he was simply too tired to bother, or if he didn’t realize it was right there within his reach, but either way, she shifted closer and reached over him to take it herself. Only, with his body in the way, she couldn’t quite get a good enough grab at the chain hanging off the edge of the table. Just as her fingers grasped at it, her body slipped, and she landed right on top of him.

“Mmm…” he purred and wrapped his arms around her, trying to trap her against him. It seemed the time no longer mattered, not while he had her where he wanted her. “Hello…”

She let out a squeal and with some minor difficulty, managed to slide off of him without rubbing too much against him. With only the layers of her nightdress and drawers between her body and his, she certainly didn’t feel too comfortable pressed into him like that. Not yet, at least. She may have been willing to push boundaries to merely snuggle up and _sleep_ in his company on a normal basis, but that was a far cry from what almost went down between them last night—and judging by his immediate grabby behavior upon waking up…. Just thinking of it made her cheeks flush even more, and all she could manage to do was bite her lip and giggle nervously when prompted to respond. “You know? I think you still might be a little drunk.”

His head nodded back and forth slowly, as if contemplating the issue. “Perhaps. Just a wee little bit.” His eyes then landed on her and he raised his brow curiously. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“O-oh. Nothing.” She replied and tried her best to regain some sense of composure.

_This is harder than I thought. My head’s telling me one thing, and my body wants to do the opposite. Ugh. Hans, why do you have to look so… so…. Irresistible?? Resist, Anna. **Resist.**_ _Look at his face. And only his face._

“You’re all red. And you’re staring at me funny.” His gaze then traveled a little lower on her and his face formed into a frown as his eyes stopped at the neckline of her nightgown. “Your nightdress is missing a button. Did you know?”

“I know.” She whispered, and finally caved to allow her eyes to travel all over him again. “A-and you should know, too, since you’re the one who ripped it off.”

His head fell back into the pillow as a puzzled look spread across his face, “…what? When?”

Anna blinked. _Does he not…._ “You don’t… you don’t remember doing it?”

Hans shook his head.

She bit her lip nervously again. _If he doesn’t remember doing **that** , then what about everything else?_ Her hand tugged lightly at the blankets covering him. “M-maybe you should look underneath…”

He glanced at her curiously before lifting the bedding up. Almost immediately, he let out a groan and dropped the blankets back down on top of him, now making sure to pull them higher, up to his collar bone.

“Why the hell am I naked?”

Anna wasn’t sure if she should feel relieved or hurt that he didn’t seem to know what had went on between them last night. There was certainly no way _she_ could ever forget. But then, she wasn’t the one wasted by alcohol. “I… I guess you don’t remember that either, huh?”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” He said softly and suppressed a yawn.

“Well…what _do_ you remember?”

Hans let his gaze direct straight up to the ceiling as he thought it over. “I remember sitting in the parlor, drinking all three of my brothers under the table. And feeling damn good about it.”

“…and?”

“And… I went back to my room and drank a little more.” He replied. “I take it, you know what I got up to afterwards since you’re here questioning my memory.” With a sigh, his hand reached out towards hers. “I hope I wasn’t too ungentlemanly towards you. Judging by my current… predicament.”

Anna felt her cheeks flush all over again. “Well, it’s a bit of a story…”

* * *

**HOURS EARLIER**

Anna hummed softly as she slipped out of her outer robe. She couldn’t help but feel giddy—and a tad guilty—for abandoning Hans and his three brothers that evening. There was only so much teasing, leering, and overall vulgar behavior she could stand in the short time she’s been introduced to the Westergaard men.

_And besides…_ she told herself, _them alone gives Hans the chance to catch up. Whether he wants to or not._

After a quick stretch, she made for the bed. The next chapter of her favorite romance novel was calling her name, and she was all too eager to relax and immerse herself in the story before turning in to bed. However, she only got as far as pulling back the blankets on the bed before her bedroom door swung open and Hans staggered in. Just looking at him, she could tell this wasn’t the same Hans that she left just after dinner. His mere facial expression alone gave away that he was clearly not his usual, proper, composed self. He was unkempt. His hair was tussled, his waistcoat open, and his cravat undone and hanging loose around his neck. On top of all of that, the gaze he leveled her with put shivers down her spine.

“Anna, my darling! There you are!” He exclaimed merrily and approached her with open arms.

_Wow, he’s in a good mood. Family time must have gone extremely well!_ _Maybe I should invite them over more often in the future…._

She smiled and let him embrace her. “It’s nighttime. Where else should I be?”

“Clearly not where your husband expected.” He replied hotly in her ear. He tilted her chin up with one hand and ran his fingers through her long, loose, tresses with the other, “that is, in _our_ bed, waiting for me.”

_Wait, what?_ She froze and searched his eyes. He at least _seemed_ coherent. But then she got a whiff of his breath with his face so close to hers. “You smell like alcohol.” She wrinkled up her nose. “How much did you drink?”

“Oh, who knows.” He shrugged as if it were no big deal. “And who cares! Your darling husband has sought you out in order to celebrate such a momentous occasion!”

“What?? We’re notmmmph—” She was cut off when he pushed his lips onto hers. The motion took her completely by surprise and her eyes widened briefly. This was no ordinary chaste kiss that she was accustomed to. There was life in this. Longing. And aside from the fact that it tasted like whiskey, she found it rather enjoyable. Her eyes closed and she let herself become immersed in it. She didn’t know a mere kiss could bring on so many new, strange sensations. But strange in a good way, and she gripped his waistcoat a little tighter as she tried to keep the kiss going. Once he reluctantly broke away for some air, however, she angled her head back and pushed gently on his chest to put some distance between them. Pleasant as the kiss was, she still questioned his behavior.

Before she could get in a word in, however, he leaned down and scooped her up off of her feet. “Let’s get outta here.” He said gleefully and giving her a playful squeeze as he carried her off.

“What? What’s wrong with my room?”

He only grinned at her. “Your bed is far too small. And there’s far too much _pink_ for my liking.”

Anna clutched him tightly as he took her back to his bedchamber. She was never more thankful that they didn’t pass anyone in the corridor. With him in his state of undress and her in only her nightclothes, it wouldn’t take anyone long to deduce what would go on behind closed doors.

_The queen and her regent coupling before marriage. That’ll certainly be the talk of the castle. And all of Arendelle._ _And everywhere else if his brothers catch wind._

Once inside his bedroom, he kicked the door closed with his boot and then not-so-gently deposited her onto the bed.

“Hans!” She gasped. “What has gotten into you?” She asked and got back on her feet. “I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“Does an eve of romance ever require explanations?” he slowly advanced, tugging off the loose cravat and tossing it aside carelessly.

Anna shrugged slightly and waved her hand nonchalantly. “Well, I suppose no—oh!” He had grabbed her hand, lifted it high and forced her into a twirl before abruptly pulling her against him. Dipping her backwards, he kissed her again with just as much desire as the first one. The level of passion he put into it ran new shivers down her spine, and all of her senses were tingling as her hands squeezed up between them to grip his shirt.

“H-Hans!” She gasped for breath and pulled away. When his lips came back for another round, she quickly blocked them with her index finger. “Hans please! I don’t even know _what_ we’re celebrating!”

“Mmm…” he hummed, locking eyes on hers. His fingertips caressed her cheek as he replied, “Why, my triumphant victory over my brothers, of course.” He suddenly set her upright and released her so he could lean against the foot post of the bed. He needed the support to work off his boots.

Anna kept a close eye on him as she walked about the room. “Oh? How was your evening with them?” She asked innocently. Perhaps striking up a normal conversation would bring him back to his senses.

“Absolutely dreadful, as I predicted it would be.” He replied. The level of joy in his voice had dropped significantly as he recalled the events, “I was subjected to the tales of Dirk and Derrick’s village conquests, Tomas’ newest food obsessions, and a second-hand tale on how Philip was getting on with his new trophy wife.”

“Huh?”

“In other words, very explicit details of their honeymoon.” Hans shrugged his way out of the waistcoat and dumped it on the nearest chair.

“That sounds…dreadful.” She frowned. _It’s no wonder he’s intoxicated. I don’t think anyone would manage to get through **that** while sober…_ _I suppose family visits will be out of the question for us._

“Oh, that’s not even the half of it,” he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further, “Sometime after the third bottle of whiskey, the subject rounded on _you_.”

She was taken aback. “Me?” _What could they possibly have to say about me? I barely know them._

“Oh yes. My darling, innocent Anna. Full of naiveté, with her head in the clouds, among a plethora of other vulgar descriptions.”

“Like what?” She huffed and crossed her arms.

“I wouldn’t dare repeat them.” He waved her off, then his hands pulled at his suspender straps, pushing them off of his shoulders. “But fear not, my precious beauty. I defended you and your honor with every fiber of my being.”

“…and that’s the big victory you want to celebrate?”

“Oh no. After reaming the three of them out, I put them in their place—a moment I’ve waited nearly fifteen years for,” He replied. Smugness was creeping into his voice as he stumbled his way around the bed towards her. “I made them remember that they were insulting the queen of Arendelle and her regent.” As he walked, his hands began undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt and parting the fabric. “…and that they would never amount to anything more than being the lecherous poison of the family.”

His shirt was off now, and Anna’s face instantly flushed. It was hard for her to keep her eyes on his face. There was too much temptation to get a full view of his exposed torso. She had never seen him shirtless before, and her eyes were naturally drawn to his muscular build.

_W-wow… oh my he’s gorgeous…._

Hans continued on as if he _didn’t_ notice her ogling him, “…and none of it would have been possible without _you_.”

“M-me?” Anna gasped, having been backed right up into the bed and falling on top of it. She was forced to scramble backwards as he slowly climbed up after her.

“Oh yes,” His hands pressed down on both sides of her head and his body hovered over hers. “You gave me your love. Your hand. Your _home_. I rose above them all, thanks to you.” The level of desire was returning to his voice as his eyes locked on hers. “The thirteenth prince, the unwanted son finally got his just desserts, and knowing I never have to go back to that wretched home again is cause alone to celebrate.”

He captured her lips again, starting slowly this time, and working his way up to the rawer levels of desire she had suddenly become familiar with. His mouth worked all over hers. Pulling, nibbling, probing. Her senses were overloading, and she found herself moaning through the kisses and trying to keep up with him. She was torn between letting herself enjoy these new sensations and trying to talk some reason into her fiancé. She’s read enough romance novels to know what would ultimately happen if she let Hans continue as he was.

“H-Hans!” She gasped for breath when his lips gave hers a brief respite and started trailing down her neck. “Hans, please—we’re not….” Her breath hitched when he found a sensitive spot at the crook of her neck that she didn’t even know existed, and he continued to focus his attentions there when he felt her shiver beneath him. There was even a rough tug at the high collar of her nightdress. His breath now hit against the skin on her neck and collarbone, giving her goosebumps, and she could have sworn she heard the sound of something small hit the hardwood floor. “…we’re n-not married…”

“Technicalities…” He purred, caressing her flushed cheek with his palm. “We’re engaged. We share a bed every night as it is. Does a ring and a preachy sermon really make that much difference?” His voice was starting to sound a bit slurred. The alcohol was taking more of a toll on him.

“Well actually–”

“–I love you. I _desire_ you. Won’t you let me show you just how much?”

While one of his hands stayed to caress her and keep her eyes on his face, the other snuck down to work on the fasteners to his trousers. In his fumbling, his body pushed and rocked against hers, and it sent waves coursing through her. She didn’t want to cause an uproar within the castle walls, but at the same time, didn’t want to lose this new side to her fiancé. She had craved love and romance for so long, and here he was practically handing it to her on a silver platter. A night of forbidden intimacy, even if it was brought on by alcohol. Would it be that much less enjoyable if he was drunk? Because he was drunk?

“Anna…” he begged, inching his face up to hers until their lips were barely touching.

“I…I’m thinking…”

“Think faster…” he captured her lips again and….

* * *

“…and then you just passed out.”

Hans stared at her with a look of pure horror across his face. Hearing her recollection of events seemed to sober him up considerably. “My god. Anna… I’m so sorry—”

“What are you apologizing for?” She asked while adjusting her pillow.

Hans ran his hands down his face, unable to look at her any longer. “For everything? I seduced you, and damn well nearly took your virtue—”

Anna couldn’t help but smile sympathetically. “Really, Hans. It’s okay.” Her hand extended to touch his cheek, but he flinched away. “I wouldn’t have let you really go that far.”

“…easy for you to say _now_.” He groaned and shook his head. “It doesn’t excuse my behavior in the slightest. I was hardly a gentleman. I was the _furthest_ thing from being a decent man last night. For Christ’s sake, I’m surprised you even wanted to _sleep_ in here after all that!”

“Well, I had to make sure you were alright! You were intoxicated. I highly doubt you would have tried any of that if you were sober.” She replied softly and sat up in bed, “In fact, I doubt you would have ever tried anything at all—ever—before we officially wed, anyway.” She sighed, “You know… you’re a very romantic drunk.”

He only raised his brow.

“You showed more affection and desire towards me last night than you ever did. Ever.” Her hands moved to fidget with the hem of the blanket. “And… I think that’s the main reason I let you go as far as you managed to get.” She felt her cheeks flush as she thought up what to say next. She suddenly felt so shy bringing up the subject. “I… I have never been kissed like that, caressed like that before. And I’ve never desired _you_ more than I did last night. Just… the timing wasn’t right. I really want our romance to be genuine, not whiskey induced—if-if that makes sense.”

“It does. And if it means anything, I’d like for a romance between us where I can actually _remember_ it.” Hans rolled onto his side, readjusted the blanket, and flashed her a quirky little grin. “But, if it’s tender love that you want, I could try to give you an encore—"

She tried hard to stifle a giggle at the teasing tone he used. “No, no thank you. Not now. I think you’re still a little hungover.” Her face turned a bit more serious, “but I meant what I said, Hans. I would like some more affection between us. E-even if it’s only late at night, o-or in the mornings, behind closed doors. I’m just… I’m just so tired of everything being so… so vanilla. And I know you’ve been respectful to me because you _are_ a gentleman, and we’re not wed yet. But you don’t have to be, honest. I crave you… _us_ … e-especially now that you’ve introduced me to a whole new side of love–that little spicy spark of passion that makes me tingle all over. All I ask, at least for now… is that you keep most of your clothes on. A-and leave mine on, too.” She finished with a timid, pleading smile.

He nodded silently and glanced away. “Are you sure you’re not upset?”

“I’m not. Really.”

“I wish you would be. It’d make me feel better.” He sighed loudly and took another peek under the blanket. “So… just how much of me did you actually see?”

“Uh…pretty much everything?”

“…wonderful.” He groaned and covered his face with his arm. “Can this morning get any worse?”

“Aww, don’t be like that.” She nudged him. “I tried my best to avert my eyes until I rolled you over and covered you up.”

“I don’t like it.” He frowned and peeked at her. “You saw me in all my glory, and I didn’t get that far with you. That puts me at a terrible disadvantage.”

Anna only beamed at him and fluttered her eyelashes. “Well, as queen of the kingdom, I think the advantage _should_ be mine.”

“I still don’t like it.” His arms reached out to pull her closer to him, but she resisted, instead leaning away from him to stretch her arms out.

“C’mon. We should get up.”

Hans frowned, “Can’t we just stay in bed longer?”

“While you’re naked? I don’t think so.” She slipped out from under the covers. His robe was draped over the footboard and she slipped it on over her nightdress. “Besides, I thought we could get an early breakfast to get your sobered up and then spend the morning in the parlor.”

“…why the parlor?” He asked and propped himself up on his elbows to watch her move to the wardrobe.

“Isn’t that where you left your brothers? It’s only fitting that the first people they see upon waking up from their drunken stupors be us. After all, for all they’ll know, you came out a very alcoholic evening practically unscathed,” she held her head high in her best regal stance and flashed her fiancé a smug grin. “and as Queen of Arendelle, I won’t stand for disgusting slander against myself, nor any member of my house, and it’s time they learned that.”

That familiar look of desire and satisfaction grew across his face, and it looked as if he really wanted to bound from the bed and plant another of those fierce kisses on her lips—if only he wasn’t trapped under the blankets. “I think my Christmas just came early….”


End file.
